


As The Storm Rages On

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hiking, M/M, sort of fluffy, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: "I love you too, darlin’”McCree grinned, tightening his grip as the rain outside grew stronger.





	As The Storm Rages On

Prompt #20

“As we huddle outside, the storm raging on”

“Tell me why I agreed to this again?”

“Cause you love me and seein’ me happy is what you live for?”

The brunette man was greeted by silence, followed by the ear piercing thunder clap that had plagued them for the past half hour. At least, McCree thought that it had been half an hour. He had no way to tell so chances were that he was wrong. Which it wouldn’t exactly be the first time that he’d been wrong, considering he had been sure that the weather was going to perfect for the hike that he and Hanzo had set out on. Obviously nature had a different plan. 

He’d have been okay with a storm if it had been when they got back to their camp, in the nice little tent that was set up. Then maybe he could enjoy the sound of the rain pounding against the tarp, Hanzo pulled close against him and it would just be a good ol’ night. 

They were ten minutes into their walk when he saw the thick, dark storm clouds rolling in and he knew that he was fucked.

So now they were crouched underneath a rock overhang that projected probably only a foot and a half overhead but he wasn’t complaining. Jesse had managed to stay relatively dry throughout this ordeal, having his hat to protect his head and all but Hanzo hadn’t been as lucky. A small smirk grew on the cowboy’s face when he snuck a small glance at his boyfriend. Hanzo’s hair fell limply in his eyes and it made him look like a wet cat of sorts, especially with the scowl that was on his face. 

“If you do not stop staring at me I will shove you back out in the rain”Hanzo grumbled, not even gracing McCree with a look as he folded his legs underneath him, trying to ignore the way that his wet clothing rubbed awkwardly against his body. 

McCree chuckled and scooted closer to Hanzo, his smirk now growing to a gleeful smile. “Come on darlin’, I can’t help but stare at ya. You look so good when you’re wet”Jesse purred and was quickly met with a strong shove from the smaller male beside him. Jesse burst into hearty laughter, sitting up to catch the light pink flush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Aww, you’re so cute”He joked and settled himself back down against the wall behind him. 

The two fell into a somewhat comfortable silence, with only the battering of rain to fill the space. Jesse whistled quietly, enjoying himself a little bit, having always been a fan of rain storms this wasn’t too awful for him. However, there was only so much quiet the he could so he opened his mouth to say something, tilted his head to look at Hanzo. However, he stopped when he saw just what was going on. Hanzo was practically curled in on himself shivering. Jesse let out a small huff, scooting back to Hanzo and unwound his serape from his neck. In one fluid movement he slung it around Hanzo, wrapping him up and laughed at the startled sound he let out. 

“Y-you do not have to do this!”Hanzo gasped incredulously, trying to move the serape off of him “I will be okay, there is no need”

“Come on now, I saw you shakin’ like a leaf so you ain’t gotta go and play it like it’s nothin”McCree said, efficiently tucking the fabric around Hanzo and made a satisfied sound when the Japanese man finally let him do what he had aimed to do. “See, now isn’t that better?”He asked with a laugh, wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders, pulling him into his side. 

Jesse didn’t receive an answer, the only response of Hanzo tucking his face into his chest. Jesse smiled, kissing his head and leaned his own head on him, closing his eyes in peace. He began to doze off slightly, but before he lost consciousness he heard the soft accent murmur “I love you”

“I love you too, darlin’”McCree grinned, tightening his grip as the rain outside grew stronger.


End file.
